War because of what!
by Kazamirose
Summary: Medieval ages. Princess Runo and Prince Dan declare war against each other. will General Shun and Lady Alice stop them? Dan/Runo,Shun/Alice,Billy/Julie. Alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm writing this after I read some medieval fanfics and watched Alice in Wonderland. Basically this was to be a DanxRuno but its more like ShunxAlice. There is also BillyxJulie. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or the names of the Kingdoms.**

Chapter 1

Marriage?

_**Prince Dan's POV:**_

I woke up. I realized that it was Friday the 13th. My favourite day of the year. To everyone else this day might be unlucky but for me, it's awesome! As all the people of the Kingdom give me food to eat for good luck!

Oh, did I mention that I am the prince of the Kingdom of Falconreach. My father King Kuso rules it. I smelled food. Mmm I'm hungry. I got out of my bed and ran towards the dining hall.

On the way I bumped into General Shun. Yep, my best friend (though he can get annoying because of his sarcastic remarks). He is the Commander General of my father's army. He is quite mysterious. I don't know about his past but I know that he is a loner with master skills.

"Prince Dan! Get properly dressed! Your father wishes to see you." He shouted. I glanced at myself and saw that I was wearing my night suit.

"Uhh… got to go!" I ran to my room. But I heard him mutter

"Idiot"

I would get him later.

Later at the dining hall, I was munching food when my father came." What's up dad?" I asked him. In a rather cheerful tone, he started to speak. Good news, I thought. Wrong.

"Son, since you're 16, I think it's time to get you engaged."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN MARRIAGE?" I screamed. I heard Shun chuckle.

"Well we need a strong alliance from another kingdom and I need no disturbances when I retire from the post of King." My father explained. But I looked at Shun who was grinning. This was my chance.

"Father, on one condition then"

"What my son?"

"SHUN WOULD ALSO HAVE TO GET ENGAGED!"

"WHAT?" Shun shouted.

"Alright then. Daniel, the one who I want you to meet is princess Runo from the Kingdom of Lymcrest. She is very pretty I must say so myself. As for you General Shun, we'll find a suitable and honorable woman."

"But_" Shun tried to protest.

"_ and the princess is coming tomorrow."

I was practically laughing. I knew that Shun would kill me but I didn't care. It was worth it.

_**General Shun's POV:**_

That duffer Prince Dan! Now I have to get engaged because of him! I tried to reason with the king but he refused. He said that it was the only way for the benefit of the Kingdom if Prince Dan would get married. I told him that it wasn't fair for me. He laughed (the king)

He started to say "you, a brave general, why afraid of an engagement?"

"Because there are 3 rings in this situation of marriage. The engagement ring, the wedding ring and the suffering." I reasoned. But then he started listing of my brave deeds in the war, me cutting my long hair in the battle between the Ravenloss monsters (half men, half spiders). My strategies. But that was not the point now was it?

The king also showed me the portrait of the princess. She was pretty, I had to admit. But she had BLUE hair. Which I found odd. Well, Dan does have odd tastes so this princess would be perfect.

**AT LYMCREST**

_**Lady Alice's POV:**_

"WHAT? YOU MEAN MARRIAGE?" I saw princess Runo scream.

"Honey," the Queen reasoned "the boy is charming, you'll love him. And if you don't it's your choice." The princess scowled and ran to her room.

When I reached her room, I saw her crying. "Princess Runo, don't cry. It's hard, I know. I would feel the same way, meeting someone you don't even know and have never seen."

"Yeah, but you don't get to marry him."

"Now that is your choice."

"But I want to help the Kingdom too but… its hard you know." She wiped her tears. She hugged me. "Alice, thank you, you're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"Anything for my lady."

"Alice! Call me Runo! And we are best friends."

"Alright. Now let's get a dress for tomorrow." Runo agreed but she stopped walking. "What is the matter Runo?" I asked her worriedly.

"Hey, if I get engaged to this Prince Dan, you can too by anyone you wish alright?"

"But_" I wanted to protest but ended up saying "Yes Runo"

I wondered how the next day would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Kazamirose here. Hope you liked my first chapter! Here's the 2nd chapter! Oh and one person wanted action. I guarantee there will be action in the war when… okay…I'll tell in the story. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the names of the Kingdoms.**

Chapter 2

Meeting

_**Lady Alice's POV:**_

We were traveling in the carriage to the Kingdom of Falconreach. It was a windy day but we had to reach our destination in time. I wondered how the prince would look like. I hope he pleases Princess Runo.

I glanced at her. She was lost in her own world. She looked very pretty. Today she had opened her hair and wore a diamond studded tiara. She also wanted me to put on one with emeralds but I refused.

"_Come on Alice! You'll look pretty!" Runo begged me._

"_Runo I'm not the princess! You are! We don't want any misunderstanding now do we?"_

"_Alright" she mumbled._

I giggled when I thought of this.

"Alice" I heard her speak.

"Yes Runo?" I asked her

"Wish me good luck."

"Good luck. I also wish Prince Dan good luck."

"Yeah, we don't want him fainting in love when he sees me"

We both ended laughing. "Well, I can see a castle."

"Huh, just my luck." Runo mumbled.

_**General Shun's POV:**_

It was quite windy. Dan was shivering.

"Man! When will Billy and his fiancé Julie come?" Dan shouted.

"They must be lost."

"Ugh!"

"Shh, I hear a carriage. It must be the princess." I told Prince Dan.

"Hey Shun!"

"What?"

"I can see 2 girls in that carriage." He had an evil grin. This was not good.

"Yeah so? One must be the princess and the other her companion." I told him in case if he didn't know.

"Yeah so I dare you to kiss the hand of the princess' companion, whether young or old."

"What?"

"Why so surprised? Are you afraid? Are you gay? Are you a baby? Are you_"

"Shut up! Fine I accept! So do you…on the _lips._"

"No way! Then you on the lips too!"

"Alright the hands okay, both of us." Man! Dan can be annoying. I also forgot it's a tradition. See what I mean! With him you can forget traditions!

The carriage stopped. Two young women came out of it. One was with blue hair _the princess _I thought. She was wearing a pale yellow and white gown with a hint of pink. But I didn't pay attention to the princess. It was her companion who caught my eye. She was pale which made her look so delicate. Her wavy orange hair looked beautiful on her. She was wearing a light green gown with white and yellow roses. I wanted to press my lips against her pink lips and run my hands through her hair. I knew that she was the one.

Apparently Prince Dan interrupted my thoughts.

"Which one is the princess?" he asked.

"The one with the blue hair with the TIARA." I snapped.

"Oh. She looks different. Well she is pretty. BTW, how did you know she is the princess?"

"Cause you were sleeping when your father showed her portrait." I told him. Clueless as he was. "Go greet the princess."

"Don't forget the dare." Prince Dan reminded me. _Yeah, and I'm looking forward to this._

Dan ran to greet the girls while I followed walking. Prince Dan tripped and fell slam down his face.

"Are you alright?" the red headed girl asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry, he just fell on his big head." The princess mocked.

"Hey I'm right here!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah right servant boy." The princess looked at him.

"He is Prince Dan your highness." I told her.

"Him? He looks so dumb!" the princess looked at him.

"Princess Runo, give him a chance." Her companion begged the princess. Dan got up in time and took the princess' hand.

"Prince Dan of Falconreach." And he kissed her hand.

"Hey! Don't get all kissy kissy goo goo with me you jerk!" She screamed pulling her hand away. This was amusing I thought. "I'm Princess Runo of Lymcrest and don't think I'll go easy with you." She told Dan. But she giggled.

Prince Dan glanced at me. _Oh brother _I thought_ here goes nothing. I bet I'll get a slap._ I took the fair red head's hand and kissed it. " I am Shun, Commander General of the royal army and the close friend of Prince Dan." I waited for her to slap me or pull away her hand but she just spoke

"I'm Lady Alice and the close friend of Princess Runo. It's a pleasure meeting you."

I looked into her dark brown eyes while she looked at me. I didn't realize that I was still holding her hand.

"You guys! Shun! Come on!" Dan shouted. I realized what I was doing and let go of her hand. She turned tomato red and stared at the ground.

We walked silently back into the castle. The silence was interrupted by a loud growl…from Dan's stomach. The princess looked disgusted and Alice was still blushing.

"To the Dining Hall!" Prince Dan shouted. This was going to bring a bad effect when the princess would see his eating habits. I sighed. Hey where is Prince Billy and Princess Julie?

**Done with the second chapter. Full of ShunxAlice don't ya think? Plz review! **

**3****rd**** Chapter: Lost (hint: BillyxJulie) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks to all those who gave me those lovely reviews. So here we go with the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the names of the kingdoms and forests.**

Chapter 3

Lost

_**Princess Julie's POV:**_

"We're lost" I mumbled.__

"Relax, we'll make it Jules" my future husband Billy tried to assure me.

"WE ARE LOST!" I screamed.

"No, we are just taking a new route through, uh, this is Surewood Forest right?" he answered nervously.

We were on our way from the kingdom of Dragesward but apparently Prince Billy couldn't read the map correctly. By now he was shaking his head worriedly. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I know which forest this is." He replied sadly.

"Tell me." I asked him.

"Doomwood."

"What! D..doom…w..wood?" I exclaimed. Doomwood is the most feared forest of all. Werewolves, Vampiric ghouls, freaky eye bats, witches and the dreaded Necromancers who create the most terrible monsters. There were rumours that they were working to take over the world.

But who cared about this now! We are stuck in Doom wood!

"Sorry." Billy mumbled.

"It's okay, we'll get through." I assured him but I was scared myself. I felt as if the trees were staring at us. Apparently they were walking towards us. I turned around. Bad choice. "DEAD WOOD ARE BEHIND US!"

"What!" he looked and saw those trees with horrible grinning faces. "Why didn't you tell me before?" and he made the horses run.

"They are GAINING ON US!" I screamed. One tried to rip my shocking pink gown.

"Jules, I can see light!" Billy shouted.

"Hurry! They are gonna tear my favourite dress!" I screamed.

Suddenly the light almost blinded me. We were out of Doomwood. The dead wood did not follow us out of the forest. We both were panting. Billy gave me a thumbs up sign and I kissed his cheek again.

"Now lets find someone for directions." I told him.

"Yeah, I hope the others are not pissed with us."

"No worries, they would understand when we tell them about the Dead wood."

"Well, lets go!"

So we were on our way to Falconreach. I hope we don't run into more danger.

**Well done with this chapter. Too short? I know but the next chapter would be longer. Review please!**

**Next chapter: Is this Love?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'd like to thank every one who has given me such great reviews! Love you all! Well, this might be MY 2****nd**** Favourite chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the names of the kingdoms OR the monsters (hehe had no time to imagine the monsters so I copied them from the game my lil' bro plays :P )**

Chapter 3

Is this love?

_**Princess Runo's POV:**_

I was so disgusted today. The person who is the prince is entirely clumsy and stupid. Prince Dan. But he is pretty funny though. Even cute. His brown hair and his eyes looked so mesmerizing. I shook my head. Then I remembered the day I asked Alice.

"_Alice, what is love?" I asked my good friend._

"_Oh, love is…uh… when you start liking someone?" she answered, she herself confused._

"_No, I mean how do you know that you fall in love with someone?"_

"_It's hard to tell Runo. Every one has a different feeling of love and the most peculiar way of showing it."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that some people are in denial, some just admit their love and others keep their love secret."_

"_Oh."_

But the problem was that I did not understand it. Right now I was sitting between Prince Dan and his father King Kuso. He (the prince) was eating so fast! Disgusting, he did not chew his food properly. I wonder how General Shun could bear him since he too sat on the same table every day at each meal with the prince.

I so wanted to talk to Alice but she was on the opposite side of the table talking softly to General Shun. Well, Alice is the sort of person who talks to every one who is alone. I was so glad she was my best friend. I think she likes General Shun. I swore I saw her blushing when Shun spoke to her. I wonder what they were talking about.

But my eye caught the plate on which there was the last shrimp. I have to eat that. I reached out with my fork to get it but that dumb Prince Dan also reached out for the shrimp. "Give me it! I am the guest!" I screamed.

"So what? I'm HUNGRY!" he shouted.

We both were tugging hard the shrimp until I over powered Dan and popped the shrimp in my mouth. "Ha! I got it!" I spoke proudly.

"What ever, hey you wanna have an arm wrestling competition?" he asked me. I was in a competitive mood so I agreed.

"Lets start now" I told him.

"No, first Dessert! I wanna have something sweet to eat before a competition. This strong man needs to eat!"

I giggled. "Like as if you're strong" and I picked up his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. Realizing I was holding his hand, I let go.

"Nothing." I mumbled getting red. Am I really in love? Is this love? Me, getting red? Embarrassed of a small thing?

_**Lady Alice's POV:**_

I had to sit next to General Shun as there was no seat near the princess. I felt my cheeks getting hot when I sat next to him. After the incident of him holding my hand for a long time, I started getting uneasy. I looked into his eyes when he held my hand. His eyes, light brown and beautiful, had completely hypnotized me. Am I falling in love? His hair was silky black and well, he was…perfect in every aspect.

While we were eating, I notice his hair was cut very unevenly. "Pardon," I asked him softly "But your hair is cut very unevenly. Is it supposed to look that way?"

"Hmm." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I did not mean to offend." And I felt my cheeks burn up.

"No, its alright. This had to be done in order to stop my neck from snapping."

"What do you mean?" I asked him worriedly.

"I took part in the battle against the invasion of the Ravenloss monsters. The Chaos weavers. Horrid creatures with half a man's body and the other half of a spider with 6 hairy legs."

I winced when I tried to imagine these creatures.

"My hair was long till my ankles." He spoke "I was in the battle field when one of the Chaos weavers pulled my hair and it felt as if my neck would snap. So I had no choice. With my dagger I cut my hair and battled on."

"My, you must feel awful to lose such long hair." I asked him. He chuckled softly.

"What could I do? Let my neck snap and die, causing no more directions to my army which would result the monsters to gain victory, or cut my hair and lead my army to victory?"

I couldn't be more embarrassed in my life. "I'm sorry. I feel like a fool."

"Don't ruin your lovely face with that frown. Now smile so you don't let me_ I mean the others feel that something is wrong." I saw him blush slightly. I blushed too.

But something was wrong. I could see that his eyes had sadness and some sort of hatred. I was a little terrified of him, but I felt warm and tingly from deep down my heart. Is this love? Am I falling for General Shun? If so, does he feel the same way?

**What will happen next? Will prince Billy and princess Julie reach Falconreach? Will Alice admit that she loves the mysterious Shun? Does Runo really love Prince Dan? Find out ahead in the story! Review!**

**Next chapter: the cruise and the ring **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I had to change the name of the chapter. But hope you like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, the names of the kingdoms and the monsters.**

Chapter 5

The gown and the canoe ride

_**General Shun's POV:**_

Lunch was a little embarrassing. I almost gave Alice a clear hint that I liked her. She was pretty embarrassed and shy about talking to me. But that did not bother me at all. After dessert, the princess and Prince Dan had an arm wrestling competition. They were both equal…

"Hey every one!" Princess Julie stepped in the dining hall.

"Sorry we took so late." Prince Billy mumbled.

"It's alright." Prince Dan assured him. At the same time he was distracted which gave Princess Runo the chance to win.

"Ha! I win!" she shouted.

"No fair!" Dan shouted.

"Can we eat?" Billy asked.

_ A little later _

My head was swiveling when Princes Julie kept talking about clothes, bragged about her kingdom and how "cute" Prince Dan and Princess Runo looked together. I must have the expression on my face as Alice asked me worriedly. "Is every thing alright?"

"Yes, just a head ache."

I hoped she would leave me as I was in no mood to talk. But she put her hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." She spoke softly. She blushed when she realized that she had her hand on my forehead.

Prince Dan was chatting with Prince Billy and took a banana. It was rotten and he spat. Apparently, he spat on Princess Runo's dress. "Ahh! YOU IDIOT! THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE DRESS!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry." Dan apologized and also tried to wipe the stain from her dress with a napkin.

"No! You'll ruin it!" Runo screamed. She was getting ready to punch him. Julie gasped and Billy was eating corn.

"Stop it!" Alice shouted "Runo, you need to rest and change your dress. Come on."

"Oh! I'll help you choose your outfit!" Julie shouted after them. Princess Runo gasped when she saw Princess Julie's sparkly pink gown.

I got up and left to go to sleep in my room. But there was one thing I had to do, propose to Lady Alice. Weird, I never wanted to marry someone but now it seemed compulsory for me to ask her. I knew it. I had fallen in love with Lady Alice. But right now I had to sleep.

_ Two days later. _

It was peaceful, if you consider that Prince Dan and Princess Runo argued every day. Today, the king had arranged a canoe ride for the prince and princess. Princess Julie also dragged Billy in one of the separate canoes. I looked at Alice.

"Do you want to go too?" I asked her. She blushed.

"I'd rather have a walk in the court yards" she replied "Can you accompany me because I have no idea about this place."

I agreed. The ring in my pocket made me nervous.

_**Princess Runo's POV:**_

We were on the canoe. It was a good thing I did not wear my tiara. On the way, prince Dan started shaking the canoe.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Come on! This is fun!" he laughed. But he shook too hard. The next thing I knew that I was flung into the water.

"Dan! This was my 2nd favourite dress!" I screamed.

"Sorry" but instead of helping me out of the water, he jumped in the water and splashed water on me. He had gotten on my nerves. Two could play at this game. I splashed water on him. We kept on having fun in the water.

Later we both dragged ourselves to the river bank and kept laughing. This guy was fun. Alice saw me and Dan soaked. She rushed towards me and asked me what happened. I laughed and heard Shun speak to Dan "Typical", was all I heard from him.

Alice took my hand and rushed me into the room to change in some dry clothes. I noticed that there was something shiny on her hand. But I was too busy shivering.

**The war scene is very near now! Hope you liked the story so far! Review plz!**

**Next chapter : the ring**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I absolutely adore the reviews. Oh, and ShunxAlice lovers good news! This chapter shows full romance between Shun and Alice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, the names of the kingdoms and the monsters.**

Chapter 6

The Ring

_**General Shun's POV:**_

We both walked to the court yards. The silence was killing me. So I decided to break it…with a random question. What? Should I ask her for marriage just like that? No way. So I asked her about Lymcrest's Commander General.

"Oh," she replied "You mean General Julio. He is Princess Runo's favourite."

"I thought you were her favourite?"

"No, I'm her friend. She does not treat me as a subject, but as a sister."

"Why is he her favourite?" I asked her.

"That's because besides me, he also gives her advice, he taught her how to sword fight and play polo."

I felt uncertain. Maybe she likes General Julio, not me. But I asked another question.

"You must appreciate this person a lot." But her expression looked cold.

"He might be brave and a good friend to the princess," she muttered "But he is one of the worst people I have ever met." Surprised at her expression I asked her.

"Why?"

"Well, since he came, he has been eying on me. Once he even dragged me in a corner and asked me to marry him. When I refused," As she spoke, tears trickled down on her cheeks "he threatened and blackmailed me. It…it was a good thing Princess Runo came but she did not know what he said to me." Looking at her face, I knew that whatever he said to her was terrible.

I guided her to a bench and made her sit down. "Wipe your tears." I ordered her in a soft tone. She wiped them but looked down. I sat next to her. "Alice, look at me." When she didn't, I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head causing her to face me. Even when she was sad, she looked beautiful.

Our lips were 4 inches apart. I closed them by leaning and connecting our lips. Her lips were as soft as I imagined them to be. To my surprise she kissed back. But now what was the matter? I'm enjoying this and nothing could break this moment. Our lips parted when we needed air.

Now was the perfect time. I reached to the pocket for the ring. While taking it out I asked her. "Do you love me?" She giggled.

"If I didn't, do you think I would be still here sitting next to you after that kiss?"

"Well, I was just asking"

"Of course I do."

"Well, will you marry me?" I looked at her face for the reaction when I showed her the ring. She looked as if she had held her breath. She smiled. It was one of her sweetest smiles.

"Yes, but on one condition." I held my breath. Too many conditions! First Prince Dan's condition and now hers? But I waited. "I shall marry you only if Princess Runo and Prince Dan are engaged willingly." My mouth was about to drop. It was impossible! Princess Runo seemed to hate Prince Dan.

Alice seemed to have read my mind. "I know it seems impossible," she started to say, "but if Runo does not marry Prince Dan, she would leave in a bad mood, she would need someone to comfort her. Apparently General Julio would not help in this case. If she knows that now I'm happy while she is miserable, that would make her worse and I would never forgive myself. So I can't accept this ring right now."

I saw her wince. I think she was thinking that my expression would be the same as that General Julio's. I placed the ring in her finger. She looked bewildered at my action.

"Shun, I told_"

"Just think of this ring as a gift then, from me. When Runo and Dan will get engaged, this ring would turn in an engagement ring." I told her. I sighed and looked away from Alice. Just my day.

"Shun, look at me." I turned to face her and before I knew it, her warm soft lips pressed against mine. I returned back the embrace. I didn't want this kiss to stop. But heck, I needed to breathe too.

After our lips parted, I took her hand and led her out of the court yard.

"It's time to see Prince Dan and Princess Runo."

**Sorry, but I'm not that good in, well, kissing scenes. Oh, and the ring is like, in the center there is a small emerald and around it are very small diamonds, made out of gold. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: A war?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Hope you liked my chapter 6! Oh well, here is the next one. (my heart was torn when I saw in a preview that Dan called Fabia a cutie. Where is Runo? Hey Runo, your boyfriend is eying on other girls while you're not there!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, the names of the Kingdoms and monsters.**

Chapter 7

A war?

_**Princess Runo's POV:**_

Today was the worst day of my life! That idiot Prince Dan is so annoying! We were both walking down the court yard when he started running and pulled my hand and before we know it we were rolling down a hill. It was a good thing I was wearing a simple gown. I realized not to wear my favourite dresses with Prince Dan around.

Alice was accompanying General Shun. I wonder what's up between them. Maybe love? But at least Alice was making progress unlike me. I looked at my dress. Ugh. Covered in mud of course. Princess Julie saw me in this mess.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Why did you ruin your gown?"

"Prince Dan happened." I muttered. Dan was laughing with Prince Billy.

"Tag! Your it!" Dan shouted to Billy. He started to run around like a hooligan. Both the princes were making so much noise that Alice and Shun also came to see what the matter was. I thought it was best to ignore it. Wrong. Dan bumped into me and I fell slam on my face.

"Runo!" Alice exclaimed. Rushing towards me, she helped me get up. "Are you alright?" she asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, but, hey where's my tiara?" I asked as I felt my head.

"Ugh, I think it's broken" Julie mumbled.

"What?" I shouted rushing towards her. Tears fell down my cheeks as I saw the delicate tiara shattered before my eyes.

"Hey, it's just a dumb tiara. I'll get you a new one." Prince Dan replied after seeing my tears.

"JUST A TIARA?" I felt fire burning in me "This very tiara belonged to my great grandmother! It was made out of the most rare crystal from the crystal demon! Which for your information Prince Dan, the crystal demon is extinct! This meant a lot for me!"

"Well, a tiara is a thing. It could have been broken some other day ya know." Prince Dan answered coolly.

I was burning with rage. "You are the most pathetic prince I have ever met in my life! You are stupid, gullible, unhygienic, weak, worthless and practically an uncontrollable monster! I bet you can't even rule your own kingdom when you become king! It's better if I rule it myself."

Prince Dan was shook by my speech. "Yeah well," he spoke "if you're planning to get my kingdom…I bet I'm stronger and my army is excellent and there is no better general like general Shun! He can kill your general in seconds."

"Dan! Don't get me involved in this" Shun replied.

"Well there is one thing we can agree on…" I started to say.

"IT'S WAR!" we both shouted.

"What!" every one exclaimed.

"Runo, please reconsider." Alice pleaded to me. But Prince Dan had pulled the line.

"No. my word is final." I told her.

"Dan, you are completely stupid to declare war." Shun shouted angrily at Prince Dan. "Millions of lives would be at risk by this." Alice spoke.

"It's crazy. Dudes chill out! Why war?" Prince Billy exclaimed.

"Stop fighting you two! Just kiss and make up." Julie pleaded.

"No!" we both shouted.

"Alice come on, let's go pack up. I don't want you to talk to anyone." I ordered her. Alice was looking down. "Alice! Do you hear me?" I shouted. But instead of saying yes, she rushed to General Shun and hugged him.

_**No one's POV:**_

Lady Alice ran to General Shun and hugged him, sobbing softly. She leaned and kissed him. Shun returned the embrace, stroking her hair. But the embrace was short. All Alice could say was "I love you"

"Same here. I promise you we'll be together." He whispered to her.

They both broke away, with Lady Alice running in the castle and Shun watching her run. Princess Runo, Prince Dan, Prince Billy and Princess Julie were still shocked with what had happened. Princess Runo looked at Shun and then Dan. She marched to the castle.

"What just happened?" Prince Billy asked.

"They're in love." Princess Julie mumbled.

"Shun, you need to explain yourself." Prince Dan ordered.

"What does it matter you idiot! You declared war, I have to fight in battles, my love is snatched away and you proved yourself stupid as ever." Shun exclaimed angrily (in his tone that is, he looks calm). He disappeared. (Well, he does have special skills)

This was truly the worst day in history.

**Well…hope you like it. Heck! I hate myself for writing this chapter. (me taking out gun, but hesitates) I have to write what happens next! So stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter: explanations**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Sorry for the late update, this was a hard chapter. Well, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, the names of the kingdoms and the monsters.**

Chapter 8

Explanations

_**Princess Runo's POV:**_

The whole journey back to Lymcrest was silent. Usually Alice and I would be talking, but she was just looking at her hand. _At the ring._ I had to know what had happened between them. "Alice?"

"Yes" she replied.

"What happened between you and General Shun?" I demanded.

"Nothing to mention. What happened between us is now history." She replied in a choky voice as if any second she would cry.

"Then tell me, where did you get that ring?" I pointed at her hand.

"It…it was a …gift…from General Shun"

"Well, anyways, um, the war…will change history and… to make it more interesting, in the war, there would be a duel between the generals. How's that Alice?" I asked her. But she was not listening. She was staring out of the window, lost in her own world.

**- when reaching Lymcrest-**

I came out of the carriage with Alice behind me.

"Your majesty! You came so early from your stay!" General Julio asked.

"Yeah, well, we didn't get along and now prepare your army for war!" I shouted.

"What? With who?" he asked.

"Against Falconreach" I snapped.

"Okay… so what's wrong with Lady Alice? She looks depressed."

"Yah, she's sad cause she's torn by the war away from General Shun."

"What! You mean she's in love?" he asked worriedly.

"I guess, and maybe even engaged, but she won't tell me any thing. But what do you care?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He stammered "Well I better start with organizing."

Well now that every thing is settled, time for a nap!

_**Lady Alice's POV:**_

We had reached Lymcrest. I felt so empty. I was torn apart. My love, shattered. Why a war? I was lying on the bed when someone knocked on my door. I poised myself and opened the door. "Yes?" I asked but to my utter disgust it was General Julio. "Leave now." I muttered.

"Let me just ask one question." He pleaded.

"Just one and then you are out of my sight" I snapped.

"Alright, I heard that there was something between you and General Shun. Also that you might be secretly engaged. Is that true?" he asked me.

"What does it matter to you? And nothing happened and we are not engaged." I answered curtly.

"Well, in case you are, let me tell you something. General Shun is a very heartless person. He is said to have killed many people in battle and out of battle. He is very dangerous. So I'm warning you."

"Well, at least he knows how to treat a lady." I answered "So you have nothing to warn me about. I warn you since there will be a duel between the generals and I hope you lose."

"Why you! I outta-…"

"Leave!" I shouted and slammed the door in his face.

**..**

**AT FALCONREACH**

_**General Shun's POV:**_

I was busy in the training room, practicing my speed and agility moves, attacking a dummy with daggers.

"Hey Shun!" Prince Dan shouted "Practicing? Good, we need to win." I threw a dagger in his direction, but missed. I was too angry at him. "Hey! You were targeting ME! Stop it!" Dan shouted.

"Well I am practicing my skills, so you better move out of my way" I snapped "_And my life."_ I muttered under my breath.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." Dan simply answered. "AUGH! That princess Runo drives me crazy! She was so bossy and ugly and and…"

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

"But tell me why Alice kissed you." He demanded with a smirk. My shoulders slumped and I had no choice. I had to get Dan out of here. "Tell me." Dan asked.

"None of your business plus you're so dumb it was obvious. Now leave."

"Man, you're grumpy today." Prince Dan muttered and went out of the room.

I couldn't get Alice off my mind. I had to stop this war. Prince Billy and princess Julie had already left. Out of the window I saw a messenger moglin. An idea struck to me. There is still hope.

**Okay…not that great chapter but heck I at least updated! Hope you like it! **

**Next Chapter: the note**

**PLEASE REVIEW! lolzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry that it's taking so long to update! Plus I have like over 40 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! Well here is the 9****th**** chapter! Hope you like it! Plus my heart broke when I saw the preview of episode 6 of gundalian invaders. (Even though Shun and Fabia were training and all but I swear their lips would have met! **** )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, the names of the kingdoms and the monsters **

Chapter 9

The note

_**Lady Alice's POV:**_

I hated that General Julio. He was so arrogant and ugh! I was frustrated. I walked into the balcony and stared at the sky. I saw something flying. Towards me! I ducked for cover but it was only a messenger moglin on a vultragon (a kind of bird. It's imaginary monster).

The cute darling came with a letter and sniffed at me. It then gave me the letter. But before it left, I gave him and his feathery companion biscuits. It left and then I gently opened it. I knew it was special and I was right. It was from General Shun. It said:

_My love Lady Alice,_

_What Prince Dan and Princess Runo are doing is wrong. I have given letters to Prince Billy and Princess Julie too. I have a plan. But it is too risky to mention it in this letter. You must know Amityvale right? I want you to meet me and the others in it's library. It's a small town next to Doom wood. Wear normal clothes which average people wear. We don't want anyone to recognize us. See you there tomorrow._

_I promise that this war will be over soon. We'll be together in the end._

_Love_

_General Shun._

Doom wood? The most dreaded place? I shuddered at the thought of going to Amityvale. But I had to go and see General Shun. I touched the ring and felt confidence surge inside of me. I rushed to my closet and found a plain purple gown. Just to get Princess Runo's suspicion, I took a sparkling yellow dress coat.

I sneaked into the kitchen and found the maid Riadne. "Riadne! I need 3 water bottles." I asked her.

"Yes madam." She answered.

She gave me the bottles full of water. I took them and grabbed some sandwiches on the way. I rushed into my room and took out a brown bag and placed the bottles inside along with the sandwiches wrapped in a cloth. I placed a scarf in there too.

I was on my way out to the stables when Princess Runo saw me. "Where are you going Alice?" She asked me.

"Oh, I, I need some nature, that's it! It makes me happy you know. So I'm taking Buttercup to Sure wood Forest." I answered.

"Alice! Are you crazy?" she shouted "That's miles away!"

"But I have to go." I pleaded.

"Why? To meet Shun?" she demanded.

"No, he must be training and I would never betray the Kingdom." I replied.

"Alright, just be careful." She gave in.

"Bye!" I shouted as I mounted on my horse. _Sorry Runo, I have to do this. _I thought. Now my next stop was Amityvale. I just hope the others make it and I wonder what Shun's plan is.

**Done! Short, I know but the next Chapter is very interesting! Plz don't forget to review! I might reach to 50 reviews! Lolzz**

**Next Chapter: The Plan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I would like to thank Bob for being my 50****th**** review! Thanks Bob! And also thanks to roryrojo96 for being my 51****st**** review! This is great honor for me. Lolzz. Now back to the story. Sorry, I changed the name of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, the names of the kingdoms, Doom wood and the monsters. **

Chapter 10

The right but dangerous way…

_**No one's POV:**_

Alice was riding on her horse and was heading towards Doom wood. She took off her fancy coat and kept it in her bag. Suddenly, her horse whimpered. "What's wrong girl?" she asked Buttercup. The horse whimpered again. Alice looked ahead and saw that before her was Doom wood.

"I wonder if we should go straight into the forest and out of it, or we go around it?" she asked Buttercup. The horse didn't answer. (well of course it didn't! But Alice was worried) "Well, we should get to Amityvale as fast as we can…so we'll just go through it?"

She and her horse entered Doom wood. The trees seemed to have horrible twisted faces and she felt as if some one was following her. She looked behind but there were only trees. "Hmm… I thought this path was clear. How did these trees block it from behind? Scary. But I guess the woods has twisting paths." She assured herself. Little did she know that those trees were Dead wood.

Alice was fine for a little while until a scratchy branch, or shall I say hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a Dead wood grinning at her. Alice screamed "BUTTERCUP! FASTER! RUN! GALLOP!" but she screamed too loudly.

Before you know it she was being chased by Dead woods, eyeball bats and vampiric ghouls. "Some one help me!" she screamed. Suddenly, a warrior wearing blue armour with brownish black hair came from nowhere.

"Run! I'll take care of them!" he shouted to Alice.

"Thank you hero." she replied. "Just tell me your name."

"Ahmed, now GO!" he shouted back as he and his small green dragon battled the monsters.

A little later Alice was out of Doom wood. "I hope Ahmed will make it out." She prayed. But now it was time for her to go to Amityvale.

**Okay, so this is a short Chappie, but I decided to introduce my little brother Ahmed in this story. He's helped me in this story so far. Love you bro! (can you believe he helped me even when he's seven?) Please Review! (I'm going to be writing my brother's idea of a fanfic soon too! When Drago's Big Bro comes to destroy Drago and become the ultimate king of Vestroia and Earth. lolzz)**

**Next Chapter: The plan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry every one for the late update but I was gone out of country. Anyways here's the next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, the monsters or the names of the Kingdoms**

Chapter 11

Shun's plan

_**No one's POV:**_

Alice reached alright in Amityvale thanks to the warrior Ahmed. Before she entered, she took off her fancy coat and kept it in her bag. She put on a scarf (You know, the sort Cinderella wears) and entered the town walking with her horse.

She found the stables and gave Buttercup to the stable boy. "How much for the rent?" she asked him.

"Five gold coins." The boy answered. Alice gave him ten coins.

"I'll collect her later. See you a little later Buttercup!" and Alice walked towards the town center.

"Excuse me, but where is the library?" she asked a person.

"That way." He pointed to a deserted street.

"Oh, thank you." She replied and walked in the street. Finding the library was not that a problem as it was written "Ye old Library" in huge letters.

She entered it. It was pretty dark and she couldn't understand where General Shun and the others were. Soon she heard a scream. "EEP! A SPIDER! HELP BILLY!" and voices. She walked towards the voice and saw Princess Julie, Prince Billy and General Shun. But she hardly recognized them. Princess Julie was wearing a plain dull pink gown (which normally she would never wear) and General Shun and Prince Billy were dressed as work men with… Alice giggled as she saw that they had MOUSTACHES! (Apparently they were thin. DO NOT IMAGINE SHUN AND BILLY IN A THICK MOUSTACHE. IF YOU DO… I'LL KILL YA! LOLZZ) with straw hats.

"Alice! You made it!" Princess Julie exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late… I was chased by Dead wood." Lady Alice answered.

"Any ways…" Shun smiled at Alice when she sat down. "We are gathered here to find a way to stop the war."

"But dude! What is the plan… I mean I've got nothing!" Billy asked Shun.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Julie asked.

"Apparently, I have a plan. If I didn't I would have not asked you to come." Shun answered. "I have heard about a peace maker who has handled many cases… also in relationships and_"

"Woah wait… there is such a person with a job of making peace?" Billy interrupted.

"Yes and he is only a kid. He changes his location everytime. His name is Marucho and luck has been with us as I found where he is now." Shun answered.

"Don't mind me asking Shun, but how did you find him?" Alice asked Shun.

"Simple, I asked Mayoumi." Shun answered.

"The best mage in Falconreach?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Shun answered.

"So where is he?" Billy asked Shun.

"Oaklore."

"So when do we go?" Billy asked.

"Sadly, I can't join you as Prince Dan is now going to moniter me." Shun answered.

"Apparently, it's the same for me. Princess Runo is suspicious now." Alice answered.

"So…" Billy trailed off.

"It's up to us?" Julie asked nervously.

"Up to you two. For our friends sake." Shun pointed out.

"Don't worry Shun!" Billy assured the general.

"We'll do it!" Julie replied.

"We're counting on you." Alice told her friends.

"We'll have to make preparations. Come on Jules! Off to Dragesvard!" Billy told his fionce.

"Aye Aye" Julie answered and they both went out of the library. Shun and Alice followed.

Out in the streets Alice hugged Shun. "It was so good to see you." She giggled "I can't take you seriously with the moustache."

"Oh." Shun took off his moustache. "It was good to see you too." He hugged Alice. Alice didn't want to tear away from his arms. She leaned in and kissed him softly. He returned it. Boy, she missed Shun's kisses.

It was time to go. "We'll be together soon." He whispered to Alice (again). Alice walked away with a few tears in her eyes back to the stables for Buttercup.

_I will be with you Shun…_

But there is one thing… the group were totally unaware of the Underarachnid who was spying on them.

**DONE! My friend wanted to be in this story too** ()**. She is Mayoumi (this is not her real name).**

**Next Chapter: Masquerade, King of Ravenloss. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Next chapter! Oh Bad news in the end and this story has a lot of reference from the game Dragon Fable so this is now a cross over. (Also this story's sequel's villain is from Dragonfable!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Dragonfable**

Chapter 12

Masquerade, the king of Ravenloss

_**No one's POV:**_

Deep down in the depths of the earth, under the kingdom of Falconreach was another kingdom, which was known but its location not discovered. It was called the kingdom of Ravenloss. An ancient town, full of humongous cobwebs made by the mutated humans now known as Chaosweavers.

In the heart of the town, was a tower where the king lived. It was Masquerade. He was evil beyond your thoughts. He was snickering as the news of war between Prince Dan and Princess Runo was going to be a great advantage. "Soon," he said "Soon my reign shall advance to glory!" He was about to say something more when an Underarachnid interrupted him.

"My Lord! I have terrible news!" the Underarachnid exclaimed.

"What is it you lower life form?" Masquerade demanded.

"There are some people who are trying to stop the war before it even begins!"

"WHAT?" Masquerade yelled angrily "And who are these people?"

"Th..they are Prince Billy, Princess Julie, General Shun and Lady Alice from my reports."

"General Shun? He is involved in this?" Masquerade became more angry but controlled his temper "Very well then, this will be interesting."

"How? General Shun beat us last time, how are we going to stop him now?" a Chaosweaver asked Masquerade,

"Do not question me! I have a plan. There is going to be a battle of the two generals right?"

"Yes but…"

"Come now!" Masquerade ordered two Chaosweavers and opened a portal and stepped into it.

General Julio was in his private gym where he was practicing when suddenly a portal opened and stepped in a masked figure with two armed half men and half spiders. "What's going on?" General Julio exclaimed.

"I see you want to have power and defeat the one called Shun Kazami." Masquerade asked the terrified general.

"Yes, and you are?" General Julio asked curtly.

"Masquerade, King of Ravenloss. I can help you in defeating General Shun and in possessing great power." Masquerade answered.

"I'm listening"

"Only if you do two things for me."

"And they are?"

"Killing General Shun and creating more hatred in Princess Runo for Prince Dan. That is all." Masquerade told him.

"Fine and about the power?" General Julio asked rubbing his hands.

"Here" Masquerade murmured something and a purple gas sphere with sparks coming out of it appeared. He threw it towards General Julio.

"Aughhhh!" General Julio shouted in pain "The power is so immense!" as he struggled to get up. He was glowing black (which represents the power)

"Now remember our deal and as a bonus, if you succeed, you will become king of Lymcrest." Masquerade replied and opened the portal and vanished along with his Chaosweavers.

"This is gonna be fun…" General Julio said rubbing his hands again.

**Okay done with this chapter. I have some bad news. I might not be able to update this or any other of my stories. The Reason? Check my profile for this please. Saying sorry from here too**

**Kazamirose.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hi! I'm back after a lot of time. Well l was busy in school, had this new craze for drawing, reading fanfics, enjoying my eid holidays, laughing my head off, wathing Ouran High school and studying for tests and having writer's block. Baron is now my guest and will do the disclaimer for me.**

**Baron: Hi everyone!**

**Me: Baron, can you do me a favour?**

**Baron: Yes Miss Amy…What is it?**

**Me: Slap me hard**

**Baron:… **_**Why?**_

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

***SLAP***

**OWWW!**

**Baron: Sorry.**

**Me: no need, I've been a baaad author, I haven't updated! Now be a good vestal and say the disclaimer.**

**Baron: She does not own Bakugan, Dragonfable or me. She just owns her characters of Mayumi and Ahmed!**

**Me: Good vestal! Have some gummy bears.**

**Baron: yay!**

Preparations

_**Prince Billy's POV:**_

Princess Julie and I used the portal to reach Dragongrasp, My love's kingdom. She spoke to me

"Hey Billy?"

"Yes?"

"How come we used the portal to reach Amityvale and not for Falconreach? We had to face those mean Deadwood!"

"Well, uhhh…" I stammered. I hadn't really thought about that myself! "Well…I wanted to have a nice _slow_ trip with my love!" I answered.

"Awww.. you're so sweet!" and she kissed me on the cheek. But now it was time to get serious.

"Julie, how do we get to Oaklore in time? Is General Shun even sure that this Marucho guy is still there?"

"I bet," she answered "He got to know it from Mayumi! She is the greatest Mage besides Warlic!"

"Yeah, so how do we get there fast? There is no portal in Oaklore!" I asked her as we approached the royal barns of DragonsGrasp which was just around the corner of the palace.

"Oh well, did I mention we have _dragons _in DragonsGrasp?" Julie looked at me with a grin.

I was so dumb! Duh! Why do I always forget the so apparent details? "Oh yeah…" I trailed off.

"But first I need a cool warrior like outfit! Which colour? Hot pink or Baby pink?" She squealed. Yup that was her.

"You look beautiful in any colour Jules. Get me a rad outfit too okay?" I told her.

"Right to it!" and saying that she rushed into the palace.

I went inside the barn and saw many dragons there. They looked pretty scary. I saw a brown dragon with one eye. For some reason I liked him a lot. "Hey there!" I went to the dragon "I think I'll call you Cyclops. Wanna join me on a mission?"

**AT FALCONREACH**

_**General Shun's POV:**_

The day was passing. After saying my farewell to Lady Alice I returned to the palace. The war was had to meet on the plain of Sandsea (it's a desert). I had prepared the army and we were ready to set out.

"Do your best!" Prince Dan ginned at me. I wished I could punch that grin off his face. It was his feeble choice. Ugh... I have to CONCENTRATE. This war is just a waste of time.

**Me: well I'm done with this chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Baron: Miss Amy! You're brother is opening your black note book!**

**Me: WHAT? AHMED! DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT BOOK!**

**Baron:…. Please review? What is in that book?**

**Shun: it has all of her rough fanfictions and printouts of me and Alice together and these comics.**

**Baron: How do you know Master Shun?**

**Shun:…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Ugh! My head is paining!**

**Baron: Why Miss Amy?**

**Me: Because Jesse Glenn, my favourite Gundalian dies! It's so sad! He even accepts his death! **

**Baron:…. You like the enemy?**

**Me: Yeah he was AWESOME!**

**Shun: she liked him 'cause he was a bookworm.**

**Me: No! well…yeah a lil' bit but I liked the way he said "Act 1 is about to begin"**

**Shun: THAT'S WHY YOU LIKED HIM?**

**Me: yeah and he totally kicked your butt. Maybe I should change my penname?**

**Shun: No!**

**Ahmed: just get on with the story and not with the author's note! AND UNTIE ME!**

**Me: never! You tried to read my black notebook!**

**Baron: she does not own Bakugan, Dragonfable or me and Shun. She just owns Ahmed and Mayumi.**

**Ahmed: SHE DOES NOT OWN ME! TAMAKI SENPAI! SAVE ME!**

**Me: haha Tamaki senpai is busy chasing Haruhi to wear a bunny suit.**

**Shun and Baron:….. *sweat drop***

The Zombie Dragon

General Julio was with his army. They had been travelling for days. The army had reached an oasis near the pyramid. The pyramid was a burial place for the old kings but later the great warrior Ahmed had defeated the king Sekduat XV who actually turned out to be a villain. But that was already figured out and that problem was erased.

The pyramid, though, had a zombie dragon, which wasvery powerful and had been said to be able to raise a whole decaying but powerful army which had served the King 2 centuries ago. The zombie dragon had caught General Julio's attention. Since he could not lose, General Julio took all means necessary to defeat Falconreach's army.

"_the time is right"_ he thought to himself. To his army which had settled down to rest he said "Alright troops! I'm going to scout ahead for a little while to see if the enemy is not nearby. Joe! See to the troops!"

"Yes sir!" Joe obeyed.

~ IN FRONT OF THE PYRAMID~

_**General Julio's POV:**_

So this is the forbidden pyramid? Hmph. A little too decorated for a lizard in toilet paper isn't it? But since it will lead me to victory there's no way for me to back down now is it? Alright, so as I was warned by Masquerade that there would be many traps in this pyramid. But then again, why did he warn me? I mean he gave me power so why? Is it that even his power is so less?

_**No one's POV:**_

So, General Julio after "admiring" the pyramid entered it through a small opening. He walked in the lit hallway. He was pretty amazed that the torches were lit with fire and he wondered for how long. He was just about to step into a room when he saw that it was filled with creepy crawlies. Except for the fact that these creepy crawlies were HUGE! They were wasps and beetles.

Julio looked at them in disgust. That's it? He thought. Without hesitation he used a purple beam shooting out from his hand. It eliminaed all of the monsters. He walked casually to the other room.

The room was comparitively more decorated with paintings than the halls. And General Julio knew exactly why. In the middle of the room stood a huge dragon. The zombie dragon.

"Ha! I found you atlast!" General Julio grinned evilly. A purple beam came out of his hand. It surrounded the Zombie dragon. The dragon roared in pain. The dragon soon had his eyes turned from red to purple. "Now, we have a lot to do." General Julio smirked. The dragon roared in favour.

Now that the dragon was in General Julio's command will General Shun be able to defeat him?

**Amy: Done with this chapter!**

**Shun: your bro is running away**

**Amy : Darn it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Okay I don't want to waste time on this note so let's get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Dragonfable**

Chapter 15

The Sand Sea desert was blazing hot. A cruel and harsh place to fight but, since the war kept two lovers apart, the war was cruel itself.

General Shun marched with his army to the main desert area, away from the town.

"Keep your eyes peeled! Be sharp! Prepare yourselves!" were some of the commands you could hear from him. Now whatever that would happen would depend on the next minutes.

_**At the army of Lymcrest.**_

"SIR!" the soldier Joe greeted General Julio. "The troops are in order! When should we….!" He trailed off as he saw a huge mummified Dragon behind General Julio. "Sir..b..behind ..you..t…there's a _"

"A huge dragon? Yes of course! He's going to help us win" General Julio smirked evilly. "Now don't just stand there! The enemy is approaching!" He shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Soldier Joe followed.

The army of Lymcrest moved on towards the battlefield.

_**~At the Battlefield..or what you can call a waste desertland~**_

_**No one's POV=**_

The armies advanced till they met.

"ATTACK!" General Julio shouted.

"Prepare yourselves…" General Shun commanded his army. And with that the soldiers of both sides fought against each other.

Both flags of Lymcrest and Falconreach were waving fiercely as the hot wind rustled by. The sound of swords clashing could be heard. When it looked like the first line of soldiers from Lymcrest's army was disintegrating, General Shun found it a little easy. "_But not to get too confident…" _He thought.

The soldiers fought till their end. But the fighting was slightly paused by a blood curling roar. General Shun saw General Julio on top of a sand dune, smirking. "_Something is very wrong." _General Shun thought. And he found out in a couple of seconds.

"Behold army of Falconreach! Here before you is the key to Lymcrest's victory!" General Julio announced. And there General Shun and his army saw a large mummified dragon before them, arising from the sand.

"Great this can't get any worse." General Shun murmured to himself. Unfortunately the worst was about to begin. General Julio snapped his fingers and as if the dragon was his pet, it knew exactly what to do. It again roared, a little different than the first roar, and from the ground appeared Sunspikes. (large reptilians with the element of light and they have spikes which absorb the sun's rays) Situations looked disastrous for Falconreach's army.

"H…how are we going to win sir?" one soldier asked General Shun.

"Be careful of the Sunspikes. No matter what we have to finish them." General Shun replied. He then turned to an officer. "Make sure to get rid of the sunspikes and command the soldiers for now. I have the first and last meeting with General Julio." And saying that General Shun, left his post of command fighting his way towards General Julio.

"_Julio! If you love this world so much, you better admire it now because this might be the last time you'll ever see it." _General Shun thought.

The battle was crucial. There was an exchange of fired arrows between both the armies. Sunspikes attacked the Falconreach soldiers as they fought with no rest. Lymcrest's army was closing in, surrounding General Shun. He dodged them as he advanced, even killing some enemy soldiers. Moans and war cries were heard. The battle was closely tied. On one side you could see a soldier getting killed, blood oozing out from his injured arm and mouth and on the other side you could see one getting stabbed. The clear brown sand of the desert, where violence had not taken place for over maybe a thousand years was now full of deaths, bodies and monsters. The whole place looked bloody.

On top of all this dark and merciless atmosphere, the blood curling roar of the horrible mummified dragon could be heard which was killing anyone near it, regardless man being of Falconreach or Lymcrest.

In all this, General Shun made his way, killing enemy soldiers and monsters and reached the spot where General Julio was fighting.

"Well, well, well." General Julio chimed while he stabbed a soldier wearing the symbol of the Falcon (Falconreach) "Took you long enough General Shun."

The nearby fighting paused as soldiers gathered round a little farther away from the two generals.

General Julio stiffened his grip on his sword while General Shun stood there with his two bloody daggers in his hands. The atmosphere tensified. The future depended on the matter of a little time. The wind blew. A soldier dropped his sword by mistake and picked it up quickly.

"I've waited this time to come, ever since Lady Alice mentioned you and of course after those rumors of you proposing to her. However, it will be an honor to see you kneeling dead before me!" General Julio said with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't you dare say her name you tyrant! There's something else for which you are fighting for. You wouldn't be that desperate to command a dragon to win and it's not for love I know. And don't you bet on it. The one to fall is you!" General Shun replied angrily.

The dragon roared once more. The duel between the generals was about to begin.

**Me= Phew! Done! As you can see the atmosphere is really dark…..is it? Any ways both generals are fighting for their own personal reasons. General Shun, to be with Lady Alice and General Julio, for power. **

**And I am so very SORRY for not updating. This chapter was really hard you see. Gomensai. I'm very sorry. If someone is to be slapped it's me. =(**

**Next Chapter=the Peacemaker**

**So sorry again. =(**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Peacemaker

* * *

_The prince and the princess_

_Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki_

_Declared war_

_A historic battle between two allies_

_Apart were two people_

_Destined to be together by bonds of love_

_Torn by the war_

_Misunderstandings, accusation, murder and bloodshed_

_People suffering, tensed and full of anguish and despair_

_No one deserves these feelings. No one._

* * *

Prince Billy looked up ahead as he mounted on his dragon 'Cyclops'. He looked at the sky. The cool breeze was lovely, but he did not notice it. All he wondered was what was going to happen. Were they really doing this? What if they fail to find the peacemaker? And so will this be the end of their struggle which had not even yet begun?

He was cut off from his thoughts as Princess Julie walked in, all prepared in her black and pink armor and mounted on her dragon.

"You alright Billy?" she asked, concern in her voice as she sensed that something was wrong. It was evident on Billy's face.

"Don't worry. We'll find that Marucho person. We are going to stop this war befor it reaches the towns and villages!" she smiled brightly, determination and confidence in her voice.

"Yes let's do this." Billy smiled back. He double checked for his sword. It was there.

"Let's go."

And with that, both dragons took off.

* * *

Deep down, in the city of Ravenloss, a shout of rage could be heard as the echoes spread in the underground city.

"What?" Masquerade exclaimed in anger. The messenger Under arachnid cowered in fear.

"My lord…it is true." He stammered.

"those fools. Ruining my plans!" Masquerade shouted in rage. "It took me years. Oh so many years to wait for this moment. No. I shall never let them succeed."

"Wha…what are you going to do sire?" one Chaosweaver noble asked.

"I'm going to go to Oaklore Keep and bring back a guest." Masquerade smirked and his maniac evil laughter echoed in Ravenloss.

* * *

Princess Julie and Prince Billy were high up on their dragons. They could feel the wind on their faces.

"How much distance to Oaklore Keep?" Julie asked.

"Almost half an hour from here. It's not that far no_whoa!" Prince Billy exclaimed as hundreds of eyeball bats flew in their direction, their dragons trying to dodge as many of those creatures.

"Wha…why are they here? Their territory is not around here…so why are there so many eyeball bats?" Princess Julie exclaimed as she took out her sword to defend herself.

"I don't know!" Billy replied after slicing one bat into half. "Something is definitely wrong here."

The two were busy dodging these creatures when suddenly Julie lost her balace and fell from her dragon.

"Help meee!" Julie screamed.

"Jules!" Billy exclaimed, "Come on Cyclops!"

He and Cyclops flew below Julie and Billy caught her.

"Phew! I thought that was my end!" Julie sighed with relief.

Billy noticed his surroundings.

"Hey, those creatures are gone!" he exclaimed with shock, "but…how…they were here…so many…"

The sky was now clear and no other living creatures besides the dragons and their riders.

"Strange…and scary…" Princess Julie mumbled.

One of the Dragons roared. Both Billy and Julie glance at each other and then downwards.

"That's Oaklore Keep! Let's get going!" Julie squealed with joy.

Their dragons landed outside the huge fort. Billy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, I just hope we find that Peacemaker. At any cost we have to stop this war and help our friends." Billy replied solemnly.

"Yeah…" Julie muttered. Price Billy had become serious. It was no child's play to kid around anymore. "Let's enter!" and she held her fiancé's hand as they walked towards the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there!" One knight said in a strong tone.

"Prince Billy of Dragesvard and Princess Julie of Dragonsgrasp."

"Your family crests?" The knight demanded.

Prince Billy and Princess Julie showed their family crests which were engraved on the left shoulder of their armor. The knight let them enter.

Inside, they saw a tall blonde and tanned man standing. He was the great Rolith. Prince Billy and Princess Julie went to him.

"Greetings! What brings you royals here, may I ask? If you wish to see the knights of the Pactoganal table, I'll gladly show you the way." Rolith said with a smile.

"No need my good friend! We are on a quest to find the great peace maker, Marucho!" Billy cleared their mission.

"Marucho…yes, he is here in Oaklore Keep…you might want to ask Maya, he went in the library when I last saw him." Rolith replied, pointing at the library.

Therefore, Julie and Billy entered it. They were amazed. Outside, the library looked small but from the inside, the area was nearly twice the size of the cottage!

"May I help you?" A woman with glasses walked towards them.

"Yes, did the peace maker come here…and if he's not here do you know where he went?" Julie asked.

"I'm right here!" a voice piped in. From behind a pile of books emerged a small boy, possibly 12 years or so.

"You're the peace maker?" Billy and Julie exclaimed in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Marucho Makuro at your service!" the blonde boy introduced himself. "Judging by your condition and your family crests, I say you've come from a very distant place! What is your matter which needs to be looked into? I would love to help you out."

The three got seated and Prince Billy and Princess Julie narrated everything from the start.

"That's a rather foolish decision, both by the Prince and the Princess." Marucho commented.

"Tell us about it." Julie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So…can you help us end this war?" Prince Billy asked.

"Of course! We have no time to lose! Let's go to Lymcrest first!" Marucho answered, accepting to help in the struggle to cease the war.

Julie and Billy were happy. They had completed their task!

They walked out of the fort, after bidding farewell to Maya and Rolith. They walked towards the woods where the dragons were.

"You can ride with me Marucho!" Julie chimed.

"Thank you. I appreciate i_" Marucho stopped speaking.

"What's wrong?" Prince Billy questioned.

Marucho pointed to a portal which had appeared from out of the blue. From it emerged a masked man, grinning evilly. He was followed by four Chaos weavers.

"Hello, great peace maker. You must come with me." The masked man declared.

"No way! Who are you?" Julie exclaimed.

"Dear annoying lady, I am your worst nightmare. I am MASQUERADE."

Billy and Julie unsheathed their swords. Certainly, they had heard of Masquerade, the evil one. But they were attacked my two of the Chaos weavers.

"Get the boy." Masquerade commanded the other two.

Panicked, Marucho tried to escape. But the Chaos weavers caught him.

"You are my special guest for tonight. Come, your doom waits." And with that he and his minions went through the portal.

Billy and Julie fought hard, but the Chaos weavers over powered them. They gave their final blows and followed into the portal.

"No!" Billy shouted as he clutched his left arm, which was severely wounded, "No! So close! Why?"

Julie made an effort to keep herself up. "We have to get Marucho back! Let's give the news to Shun and Alice…Shun might be already in battle but Alice isn't…let's inform them…" and after saying that, she fainted.

"Julie…" Billy trailed off. He couldn't get himself up, there was still a lot of distance between them and the dragons along with Oaklore Keep. The pain was too much for him to take. He passed out as well.

* * *

_The war_

_Has a third force_

_An evil force_

_Which, has finally emerged from the shadows_

_With one hope gone_

_What does the future hold?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for such a late update!**

**As for the reviews, lol I'm alive (and I'm grateful that I am) **

**Please do leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer= I do not own bakugan and dragonfable**

* * *

Chapter 17

Survival

As daylight crept in through the windows, Prince Billy's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What happened? Where in the world am I?" he asked several questions at once. Then he remembered; Masquerade had kidnapped Marucho!

"Julie!" he called.

"Hush!" Billy heard a voice. A man appeared. "I'm glad you're awake. Maya was worried."

"Where is Julie?" Billy demanded. All he wanted was to see if his love was alright. She was in a critical condition when he last saw her.

"Ah…about the princess. I'm sorry; she's still in a state of recovery. On looking at the positive side, her wounds are healing quite remarkably."

"Take me to her. I need to see her."

"You must rest sir, she's fine. Maya is with her."

Knowing this that Julie was in safe hands, Billy relaxed.

He remembered the last words Julie spoke before they both passed out. He had to send letters to Lady Alice and General Shun. Prince Billy asked for paper and pen and started writing the letters.

But he knew himself, that it was Julie's and his mission to rescue the Peace maker.

* * *

Birds chirped and sounds of melodic music were heard. It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Lymcrest, as all the armed forces were out in battle in the Sandsea.

Lady Alice walked through the great hallway alone. She knew that this peaceful atmosphere would soon be disrupted once the war reached the kingdom. After the meeting in Amityvale, she was worried for Prince Billy and Princess Julie. But most of all she was worried for General Shun. He was out in battle. Will he survive? She knew that her faith in her one true love should be staunch but she feared for the worst.

As she walked, a man with paint splattered clothes approached her with a big rectangular parcel.

"The Princess, where is she? I had locked myself up in a room to complete this! Cut off from the real world just to finish this!" he held the parcel proudly.

"May I see? I accompany the Princess most of the times, and you can count on me to deliver your work." Alice told the painter.

"No! I shall give it to her myself…but if you are a royal, then you may see my fine art work." The painter replied and handed the painting to Alice carefully opened the parcel. Out came a painting. A beautiful one.

It showed Princess Runo seated on a red velvet seat, the wooden carvings of the chair drawn to perfection. Her hair was opened, the tiara, which sparked the whole war, delicately place on her head. She was wearing her best dress.

Behind her stood Prince Dan, he looked quite handsome himself. He was wearing the Kuso family's suit which was a symbol of their power. The black silk with the red linen was expressed vividly. His hands, covered with white gloves were on Runo's shoulders.

Both looked solemn, but their eyes had hint of happiness. In fact, if one could study the picture, they seemed happy with each other. They did not at all look as if they truly had declared war against each other.

Lady Alice gasped. This man…had himself cut off from the world for too long! He had been unaware of the war…and his delicate work… if Princess Runo was to set eyes on this painting, she might even burn it!

"Um…Princess Runo…is busy. I can take this to her. Do not worry! I shall give your name! Please do understand." Alice exclaimed. If she could save some love now, she'd better save the poor man's heart!

"No! I shall hand it over personally!" the painter replied angrily.

Lady Alice didn't know what to do. In the end, she explained about the war. The painter's eyes and mouth were wide open. In the end he shook his head.

"Keep the damn painting. I no longer need to be proud."

Alice felt sorry for him.

"May I purchase it?" she asked.

"Why? When it is of no use? It's junk! Worthless!" The painter exclaimed.

"I admire it. Honest. I would like to pay for it." Alice replied with a smile. She went to her room and came back, carrying 2 bags of gold with her. She handed them to the painter.

"Thank you. May luck shine on you." The painter said, happily accepting the gold.

Alice went back to her room and hid the painting. A knock on the door followed shortly. Wondering who it might be, she opened the door cautiously. There was a messenger moglin on her door.

"Shun?" she exclaimed "But…"

The moglin shook its head and handed her a note. She opened it. She gasped. The note was from Prince Billy! They had found the peace maker! But… he had been kidnapped…leaving Julie unconscious and both in fatal condition…

Alice dropped the note. Such horrible news! She had to help them. She picked up the note and hid in the note in her cupboard. She gave the moglin some gold coins and then when it left, she closed the door and changed quickly, back in simple clothes.

She left her room and left a note saying that she was going to visit her parents' graves in the Necropolis, though she had no idea who her parents were. She ran through the hallways. The servants who she bumped into looked confused. Why would Lady Alice he in such hurry, that too in simple clothes?

Alice ran into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. Then she ran to the stables. She found Buttercup.

"Come on girl, we have to go." She whispered to the horse. Alice mounted on and made her horse gallop.

After a few hours, she reached once again in front of Doom wood. She took a deep breath and entered the dreaded forest. She kept on whispering words like "almost there" or "we're going to make it."

All of a sudden, her horse jumped and neighed in pain. Consequently, Alice fell on the ground. With wide open and fear stricken eyes, she saw Buttercup slowly being devoured by Dead wood and Vampiric ghouls.

"No!" Alice shouted and tried to pull her horse away from their deadly grasp. But unfortunately, she was not strong enough. Tears flooding her eyes, she helplessly fell on her knees.

"Shun…Shun…" she wept.

"If only I could see your face before my end." She whispered as the monsters surrounded her.

"Shun…"

* * *

The hot winds of the Sandsea blew ferociously. The horrid mummified dragon still towered over every single living thing.

The dual of the generals had already begun. Both generals had their own strategies. General Julio using attack and General Shun having using defense. Both were covered in cuts and bruises.

The stench of dried blood was in the air. Shun could not lose. He had to win against this Tyrant. Something about Julio did not seem normal. His face looked twisted. Shun had not faced any opponent with such hidden twisted plots and that cackle was most unpleasant to hear.

"Oh General Shun, surely, you are better than what you are presenting to me here right now!"

Shun did not answer.

"Trying to ignore me eh?" Julio shouted as his blade and Shun's blades came into contact. Sparks flew In the air as metal collided with metal.

"Tell me General Shun. How did Lady Alice come to choose you? Tell me, did you trust her that much that you told her about your past?"

Shun didn't answer again.

"It's a miracle that she chose a man who **murdered **his own **mother**."

That caught Shun off guard.

"How did you know? No one. NO ONE knows of my past." Shun exclaimed angrily.

"Ah, now you won't ignore me. So I shall not disappoint you."

And with that, he shot General Shun with a purple energy ball. That dark energy drained most of Shun's energy away. He fell on the ground. The sand beneath him was burning his skin. His daggers were far from his reach. Julio placed his foot on Shun's chest, putting force as Shun winced in pain.

"And here lies the great Shun Kazami before you." General Julio remarked sarcastically.

"It…was a misunderstanding…I didn't mean it…" Shun muttered, despite the pain. He was in a daze, lost in his own memories which he hoped would be lost forever….

* * *

**Hope you like it! Thank you for the 90 reviews! **

**Will Princess Julie wake up? What happens to Lady Alice? *gasp* General Shun murdered his mother? But why? Will he survive against General Julio? What about Marucho? WILL THEY ALL SURVIVE?**

**Lol find out in the next chapters**

**Next Chapter= The Pain of the Past.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer= I do not own Bakugan or Dragonfable.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The pain in the past

* * *

She was surrounded. _Is this my end?_ She thought, her eyes clamped tightly shut as the monsters approached her. She had already witnessed what had happened to her beloved horse. All that was left were the bones. But they too would be long gone as the scavengers would approach.

_Good bye…._

"Hiyah!" the monsters were taken by surprise. Alice, too was startled. A man dressed in armor sliced the monsters while the others fled. "No one can escape my Holy strike! Come back thy wretched beasts and face the glorious light!" he shouted to the monsters as a sign of victory.

He turned his attention at Alice.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes…" she replied, still quivering. She was very lucky. What if that man did not come at all? She shivered at the thought of that.

"You look awfully familiar. What is your name?" he asked.

Alice was surprised. She hadn't seen that man before. How did he find her familiar?

"Alice."

"Aha!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…do you remember me?"

"I'm afraid I haven't met you before."

The man looked at her with surprise. "It's me, Artix."

The name didn't ring in Alice's head. She shook her head. "I'm sorry…" she began as she saw his hurt face.

"No…right we were very young. No wonder Warlic…" he began murmuring.

Alice looked at him with curiosity, who is this Artix?

"Touch this." Artix replied taking out a scroll "You'll remember."

Alice didn't know if she should trust this man. Then again, he saved her life. Hesitantly, she touched the scroll. Suddenly a pang of indescribable feeling hit her. She collapsed right after she touched it.

"Alice!" Artix caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

_She was in a different world. She looked around. What place is this? She looked around her. Strange hooded people walked here and there. Her eyes followed them till she saw a building. It sent shivers down her spine. The Necromancer Academy…_

_She heard a baby crying. She walked. The crying lured her. She walked and walked till she decided to run. The place where she ended looked like houses. The sound of crying was echoing here. She ran to one cottage and peeked through the window._

_A brunette woman held the baby, worried. A red haired man paced to and forth with a face of anxiety. Who are these people? She wondered. Why are they worried? She never thought that necromancers would care about anyone. She peered in more and she gasped. The baby had a queer colour of green. Some sort of illness?_

_She felt the ground move. No, she felt time move. Before she knew it she was standing outside the great Warlic's tent. She entered it. She heard voices._

"_By curing your daughter, I shall declare you mages, free from the forbidden power of necromancy. You shall give it up. Forever." The great Warlic the Mage declared._

"_Yes." The same man and woman who she saw earlier, accepted._

_A blinding light followed. The baby's odd green skin vanished. She had pale white skin, rosy cheeks and carrot red hair._

"_What is her name?" Warlic questioned._

"_We were thinking of naming her Nifaria. But since we are no longer servants of evil we shall name her…" the man was interrupted by his wife._

"_Alice."_

_She stared at them with horror. Was this baby girl her?_

_She again felt time move. Before she knew it, she was in a town. She saw children playing. She noticed Alice from the children. Alice seemed to be around five years old. The town was peaceful. But red skies appeared. Fireballs dropped down like rain. People screamed. Houses burned._

"_Where are you? You traitors?" a voice bellowed. A man appeared but he did not seem to be a man. His face looked like a skull on fire. "Show yourselves!"_

_The man and woman appeared. _

"_We have nothing to do with you Xan. Leave this place." The man shouted._

"_Oh really." Xan seemed angrier. He threw more fireballs down at the town. Alice ran towards her parents. She looked at the scene in horror. What time did this awful event happen? Alice's father pushed Alice aside. Alice hit herself hard against the wall and fainted._

_She looked in horror as Xan burnt the man and woman._

_She could not bear it. "MOTHER! FATHER!" she screamed. But she was not part of this world. No one could hear her. She now realized why she was afraid of fire. He killed her parents. She felt time move again._

_Now she saw paladins arriving. They started to help the survivors. A boy found Alice and called his father who was the leading paladin._

"_Artix" she whispered. The world around her faded away. _

Alice's eyes fluttered open. Artix sighed in relief.

"I have to go back to the Kingdom of Lymcrest. Something is wrong."

"Then I shall escort you out of Doom wood." Artix offered.

* * *

_"It's a miracle that she chose a man who__**murdered**__his own__**mother**__."_

_"It…was a misunderstanding…I didn't mean it…"_

_The birds chirped. A twelve year old boy entered the kitchen._

"_You're late." The soft voice teased._

"_Sorry mother. Master Wu decided to train me some more. He makes me train so much I think at this rate he'll teach me how to fly!"_

"_Now that will be a mystery." The elegant lady smiled at her son. _

"_Shun, I think it's time I entrust you with something."_

"_What is it mother?" the boy asked._

"_Shun…," the woman elegantly took off her necklace. It had a symbol on it. "This is the sign of the Kazami family. We are connected to the wind and we are descendents of the wind elders. I fear my time might arrive too soon. So I shall entrust you with this, my son."_

"_Mother…" Shun had tears in his eyes "don't say such things! You're fine."_

"_I'm always fine. But you are the next in line. Now time to eat!"_

_The next day training went as usual. But something was different. Master Wu took Shun to a corner. _

"_My apprentice, I must tell you something."_

"_What is it master?"_

"_Your mother, Shiori is a traitor. She is giving out secrets of the Shadow of the Wind Village."_

"_She would never! How dare you blame her!" Shun replied in anger._

"_I am not! Listen to me. You must kill her or she will doom us all!" Wu looked at Shun in the eye. "I would never lie to you. You are like my son. Do as you are told."_

_Wu explained more to Shun. He convinced the boy to kill his own mother. When he returned by dinner, he ate quietly. His mother asked if anything was wrong. He didn't reply. As soon as she got up, Shun stabbed her with a kunai._

"_I'm sorry…" he wept._

"_Good, my apprentice." Wu appeared from nowhere. "You did very good."_

"_Now…what will happen next?" Shun asked._

"_Now…you shall join your mother!" and two masked men grabbed hold of Shun._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shun demanded._

"_Taking my place after annihilating my family's enemies. The last of the Kazami family." To the masked men he ordered "Kill him." And he walked away._

"_I'll get you Wu!" Shun shouted. But he was long gone. In anger, Shun kicked the men. " Leave me alone!" and he ran._

_He looked here and there for Wu but no avail. He then decided that the best strategy was to leave as Wu would greatly over power him. He ran to the woods. It was raining. He had scraped himself and was tired. He fell on the ground._

_A carriage passed by and stopped. A woman got off and looked at him. She helped Shun get up and took him home. The woman's name was Celestia and she healed Shun. She tried to get Shun to talk about what happened to him but Shun remained silent. He had decided not to tell anyone of this. He wanted to forget what he had done but he would forever remember Wu._

* * *

And the event did remain a secret and he was sure that no one knew about him but just now Julio had mentioned this.

"Now I'll put an end to you." Julio snickered.

"Don't I get to ask a last question?" Shun asked weakly.

"What?"

"How do you know about me?"

"Simple. My father is Wu. But the old man died. And I shall kill the last Kazami in which he failed to do so."

Shun became angry. So Wu was dead?

"Now goodbye, General Shun" and Julio positioned his sword on Shun's throat. But that was a mistake. Shun skillfully threw the blade aside and reached for his daggers. Julio enraged reached for his sword and ran towards Shun. But Shun positioned his daggers and stabbed Julio. And stabbed him again.

Julio fell on the hot sand. "Since I could not have my revenge on Wu, I'll have to finish with you." And he stabbed Julio once more. "For my mother and for Lady Alice."

Julio coughed out blood. He gasped for air and then laid still.

"I never did like you when we first met anyways, tyrant. Like father like son."

The mummified dragon roared. Since Julio lost control of it since now he is dead, the dragon began a rampage.

Witnessing the fall of the Lymcrest general, the Lymcrest army retreated. But the dragon was still there to stop…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and Warboss, I do like your idea of the revolution but I've already thought of the upcoming chapters ahead. I want to keep the main characters in mind. But your idea is very good. **

**Prince Dan shall have the most unexpected encounter with someone in the next chapter and he will never forget it. **

**Next Chapter= Murderous encounters.**


End file.
